The invention relates to the field of magnetic memory devices, and in particular a magnetic memory device that can store multiple bits per ring and can be programmed to carry out different logic functions.
The Wheatstone-bridge (WB) configuration has been known for a long time. It is useful mainly in sensors, where four resistors are connected together to make a bridge circuit and a small change in one of the resistors, due to temperature, magnetic field, strain or whatever quantity is being measured, causes a big change in the resistance of the WB circuit.